1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods that measure ultrasonic energy emitted during the use of respiratory therapy delivery devices, and, in particular, to monitor respiratory parameters and/or patient adherence based thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respiratory therapy delivery devices include respiratory drug delivery devices. Respiratory therapy delivery devices are used to treat many types of patients. As used herein, respiratory drug delivery devices may be referred to as respiratory medicament delivery devices. Some types of respiratory drug delivery devices, for example nebulizers, may include components that mechanically move at frequencies in the ultrasonic range. Device performance may depend on controlling the operation and/or timing of such devices with sufficient accuracy and efficacy. Positive treatment outcomes may depend on many factors, including patient adherence.